


Marry Him

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Ten being cute : D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhmmmm redo of an old fic I wrote : D Personally think its pretty cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him

Rose sighed, rolling over in bed as she looked over at The Doctor- The meta-crisis Doctor to be exact ever. Ever since The Doctor had sent them to the parallel universe they’d been dating and, well, Rose had even gotten him to Jackie’s for dinner a few times. But then Jackie slapped him and Rose promised not to make him go back.  
These things would never brace Rose for what was about to happen though- Rose cuddled into him, hearing him hum happily in his sleep like he did so often. Rose smiled sleepily.  
“Love you,” She mumbled, snuggling into him.  
“Ro-o-o-ose,” The Doctor moaned, seemingly in his sleep.  
Rose purred quietly. She felt sleepy wrapped up in his arms.  
“Yes?” Rose murmured, snuggling into him tighter.  
“Ma-a-a-a-r-r-y,” The Doctor mumbled, sleepily, shifting a bit in his sleep.  
Rose closed her eyes not waking him up.  
“M-e-e-e-e.”  
Rose opened her eyes and stared at him. She took a deep breath and without much thought -  
“Yes.”  
She curled into him tightly and smiled happily.  
“Yes,” She repeated into him, smiling softly.  
Then catching Rose off guard, The Doctor sat up quickly smirking like a maniac.  
“YES!” He squealed, looking like he might need to burn a bit of energy.  
Rose raised her eyebrows irritably at him.  
“Rose! IT WORKED!” The Doctor exclaimed, smirking and swooping in to kiss her.  
“What worked?” Rose asked, rolling her eyes.  
She heaved a soft sigh.  
“IT worked! Rose c’mon! IT worked! It’s VERY important! IT WORKED!”  
Rose glared at him.  
“MY PLAN! MY BRILLIANT PLAN! Rose?! IT WORKED!” The Doctor smiled happily, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Rose glared at him once again, annoyed. She’d just pieced it together.  
“Rose?! You alright there? Rose?!?” The Doctor tapped her shoulder.  
“ROSE?”  
Rose blinked.  
“Rose you’re worrying me! If you’ve changed your mind already I really don’t mind we-“  
Rose smirked and kissed him rolling her eyes.  
“Haven’t changed my mind,” She stated kissing him again.  
“Whew,” The Doctor sighed, “Thought it was a huge problem!”  
He smirked, winking at her with those brown eyes of his.  
“Oh you know it was!” Rose said, punching him playfully.  
“I’m so glad you don’t punch like your mum! I had that black eye for a month! Not used to any sort of bruises so…” He trailed off, smirking.  
“Breakfast?” Rose stretched.  
“Sure! I’d like a banana smoothie and-“  
Rose kissed him.  
“I didn’t mean I was going to make it!” She scolded, smirking and shaking her head.  
“What you’re not?” The Doctor popped out his bottom lip pouting.  
“Nope! We are!” Rose smirked, slipping out of bed in her night gown.  
Reaching out to him, she wiggled her finger playfully for him to grab. The Doctor laced his fingers with hers and allowed her to pull him out of bed. Rose squeezed his hand and pulled him out of their room, skipping towards the kitchen.  
“Love you,” Rose murmured.  
“Oh is that so, Rose Tyler?” The Doctor smirked.  
“Yeah,” Rose replied, kissing him lightly.  
“I know!”  
The Doctor kissed her back and smirked. Rose rolled her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“I love you too, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
